Stepping machines and stationary bicycles are often favored for exercise due to their safety and effectiveness in improving cardiovascular endurance as well as lower body muscle strength. Stepping machines and stationary bicycles are effective for low impact exercise due to the fact that the feet remain in contact with the steps and the pedals respectively when performing exercise. This results in less stress on the joints, muscles, and tendons. Additionally, the user's movement during exercise on a stepping machine or a stationary bicycle is fluid and continuous rather than sporadic. Stepping machines and stationary bicycles are often utilized for physical therapy and rehabilitation due to the low impact exercise provided. Stepping machines and stationary bicycles typically include a mechanism for adjusting the intensity of a workout by increasing or decreasing the resistance experienced by the user when stepping or cycling.
The present invention is a multifunctional exercise machine that combines the functionality of a stepping machine and a stationary bicycle. As such, the present invention provides the user with multiple low impact exercise options for improving cardiovascular endurance and lower body muscle strength.